Are We There Yet? 2
by jwear
Summary: Nico wakes up in a white room and then sees the smily, annoying son of Apollo. Nico thinks he's just going to be the same as every other jerk face annoying smily guy. What will happen when Will follows Nico everywhere and then is given a quest? Only reading this will give you the answer. See ya soon my victims, I MEAN READERS.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the charaters or such**

Nico

Nico woke up to white walls around he wasn't sure where he was. After falling into Tartarus then finally escaping to be trapped and placed into a jar Nico was terrified of not knowing where he was so walking up to all white walls he was starting to freak out. Nico realized that the needed to calm down and figure out where he was. When Nico started to investigate realization dawned on him, he was at camp in the infirmary. Nico started wondering why he agreed to stay at camp only like 3 people want him there.

"Hey sleepy finally awake," Will Solace said in his normal happy annoying voice.

"Yeah, what time is it?" I said said still very annoyed.

"It's almost noon, I came to wake you up for lunch. So i'm only really required to help you get the proper amount of food as your doctor but i'm gonna sit and make sure you eat it all" Will had a look in his eyes that told me no matter how I protest his not going to change his mind.

"Fine" I growled cause I know that he's only doing this so he can make sure I eat all of my food no one cares about me they all just pretend or are just doing their job. Well that is except Jason, Reyna, and Hazel.

"I know what you think, and I don't just care about you in more than just a medical sense, I wanna be your friend." He said this like he cared but I know better people don't want to be my friends they just don't want me to send them to the fields of punishment.

"Ok prove it real friends tell each other secrets so you tell me 3 secrets i'll tell you 3 secrets and then we will wait a week."

"Why wait a week?" Will said while very confused.

"We wait a week and if nobody finds out about either of our secrets we will be friends because friends tell each other their secrets and then keep them a secrets. This also makes sure i can trust you." i say bluntly.

"Ok but can we tell the secrets when we're in the infirmary its will be harder for people to overhear us there," Will said and for once I was sure he would be the person who doesn't spread all my secrets. I almost hope he does so that I don't fall anymore in love with him. I don't need to go through what i did with Percy again.

"Yeah that's fine," I said as i was putting my last bit of food into my mouth.

"You ready to go and spill 3 secrets to each other," Will said he seemed happy to be getting to know things that very few people had the privilege of knowing about me.

"Yeah, sure let's go" i say as i start standing up


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys I know this is a short chapter but i'll be posting more in a few days(todays 10/2/15)**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

Will

"Yeah, sure let's go" Nico said as he was getting up. Man i wonder if he realizes how cute he is i mean he's perfect. Perfect height (I like it when their about 4 inches shorter than me), he has the most handsome face i've seen in a long long time.

Nico must have saw i was thinking about something because he said. "Whenever you're ready."

"Oh sorry yeah let's go" I said 'Nice wording Will your so smart'

Nico and I walked to the infirmary in silence not one of those comfortable silence but a very awkward one. "Ok you're spilling your secrets first Solace" Nico broke the silence.

"Ok so my first secret is my mom died last summer, my second secret is that i've never dated anyway before. My third secret is that i'm homosexual." I was a little nervous that sense he was from the 30's that he wouldn't want to be my friend because of that.

"What? Your homosexual?" Nico seemed very surprised by this which is making nervous he won't except me.

"Yeah, I realized that I was gay like a month ago so it's only something like you and 4 other people know," I could feel the blood rushing to my face I was probably a deep crimson by now.

"Well then my first secret won't be so awkward to say then, i'm homosexual too. I've known for about 3 years." Nico said.

"Ok dude that's awesome. You can continue."

"I was the first person to survive Tartarus even though nobody besides the 7 and you know maybe Chiron. My last secret is that I still play Mythomagic." Nico started to blush worse than me even though I didn't think it was possible.

"I've heard that it's a really fun game! I've thought about learning to play but never got around to having someone teach me how to play." Maybe I could use this to get closer to him, I really do wanna be his friend. Although I felt bad lying to his i'd never even heard of the game. "Can you teach me while you're in the infirmary?

"Whatever better than doing nothing" Nico said shyly.

"Cool, i'm gonna go make a round make sure everyone has what they need i'll be back in a minute.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Nico

Will had just left so I walked out of the room, and I needed to pee so I walked over to the bathroom. After I had washed my hands I walked out of the bathroom and Will was already there with a large blanket in his hands.

"What's that for? I questioned hoping he wouldn't say we were gonna spend time in the sun.

"Were gonna go sit in the sun to help get rid of all the darkness/shadows in your body." Will said with his same annoying everything but this time it was a little less annoying.

"Fine, let's go then" I really hated the sun; its way to bright.

Will and I were making our way out of the infirmary when Jason came running up. As soon as he saw Will he yelled as loud as possible. "WILL HELP PIPER IS INJURED"

"Ok how bad is it, Jason?" Will said calmly "Nico will you go tell Lacy that i'm gonna need her to prepare a bed for Piper and grab me a first aid kit please". I nodded before walking back into the infirmary to tell Lacy to prepare a bed, on my way out I grabbed Will's first aid kit and walked out the door. "Alright let's go Jason lead the way" Will said when he saw me walking out of the infirmary.

Will and I walked side by side a few feet behind Jason who was doing the best he could to stay calm. We walked for a solid 15 minutes before we came to a small clearing, when we first started walking I was wondering how Piper got hurt it looked so normal. Then I noticed the golden flecks covering the grass there was so much that means there was a ton of monsters and Jason and her had killed.

"Pipes are you okay? Come on talk to me! PIPER!" Jason was yelling starting to cry.

"Jason move out of the way so I can heal her." Will said and as soon as Jason had moved kneeled down next to her limp body, she wasn't close to death I would be able to tell since I can sense death if i'm in close proximity or really close to the person. Will had started moving he hands over her body without touching her, i'd seen him do this enough times to know that he's scanning her for injuries. "She'll be fine in a day or 2 she only has a slight concoctions." Will put him hands on her head and started to sing softly.

Piper's breaths were starting to fall out of there peaceful rhythm. "Where am i am why does my head hurts so bad… Oh nevermind sorry. Can i get up and walk i wanna get out of here as soon as possible."

Will nodded and Jason walked over to help Piper up. I looked at Will his face was screwed up with a worried look. Will saw me giving him a questioning gaze Will gave me a look back as to say 'I'll tell you later' I nodded and started to follow Jason and Piper back to camp.

Will grabbed my shoulder and stopped walking, I turns to him in questioning. When I meet his eyes i could tell that he was worried.

"Piper feels different like completely different," Will was definitely worried.

"Oh Gods I feel what you mean even her life force seams completely different. What do you think we should do?"

"We should tell Chiron and keep an eye on her." Will said.

"Ok, should we ask her about it though?" I think i sounded a little desperate there but i'll feel bad about that later.

"No, we shouldn't we should see what's going on first," Will smiled deviously.

"Sunshine, what do we do…" I never had the chance to finish the question cause he put his hand on my shoulder and by instinct i grabbed his wrist and judo flipped him.

"I'm sorry" Will was looking was looking really surprised "I shouldn't have…"

"No, deathboy don't be i shouldn't have touched you without asking first." Will said looking at his shoes they won't interesting so i knew he was just trying to hid as well he could. I gave him a questioned look since he called he Deathboy.

"Well you gave me the nickname Sunshine so it's only fair that I call you Deathboy" Will giggled.

"No, don't you dare call me that," to be truthful it wasn't the worst thing he could have called him.

"Would you rather me call you Zombie breath?" Will teased.

"Deathboy's fine call me that whenever you want." I said that really fast I never wanted him to do that again.

"Ok, well let's go find a sunny spot not covered in monster dust and sit down." Will said and I knew i didn't have a choose.


	4. Chapter 4

Will

Nico and I had just gotten back to the infirmary it wasn't late we hadn't even had dinner yet but I was already being overcome by sleep. I told Julie to watch over Nico while I took a short nap, she gladly agreed to watch him since Nico hadn't started to fade since the war but I was still making him stay in the infirmary. He said he would just help out around the infirmary cutting bandages and stuff like that.

I gave Nico some quick instructions and told him to ask Julie if he had any questions or need something new to do before I lied down on one of the spare beds in the corner of the infirmary.

I felt myself start to fall asleep but instantly wish I hadn't I plopped right into a nightmare. It was the day my mother had died. I knew this nightmare very well it's the one I have every time I start to get comfortable. I have this dream to know that all I could do was watch, I can't talk, and I can't move either. As soon as I see the monster that killed her the dream started to disappear. I wasn't waking up though everything was started to get dark and black. In an instant everything started to get bright a the form of a God started to appear. Once I could tell what God it was i knew I better be scared, I was standing(dream standing) in front of Nico's father, the God of the Underworld. Hades.

"Will Solace, son of Apollo, i've heard you have a crush on my son and you better not hurt him or I will personally drag you down to the Fields of Punishment but that's not why i'm here. Your idiotic father sent me to give you a prophecy." Hades said in such a monotone voice. HOW THE IN TARTARUS DID HE KNOW I LIKED NICO I HAD BARELY COME TO REALIZE IT MYSELF.

"Don't worry Sir, I wouldn't hurt Nico even if Zeus said he would kill me if I didn't. I would gladly die as long as I know that Nico is safe and okay. I would give my life to see him smile," I said and not just because Hades was personally threatening but because I knew I would do anything for him.

"Good, so are you ready to get the prophecy? Don't worry a piece of paper will show up in your hands after I say it." Hades said with a voice spilling out how much he didn't have confidence in me remembering this prophecy.

"Yeah i'm ready" I shrugged.

"Here is your prophecy

'Tartarus's first survivor, the eldest sun at camp,

shall answer the call,

the one loved most by the only sky son,

the fake will try to stop you,

to the city water and wisdom wanted,

to battle the one whose horn was stolen'.

Have fun son of Apollo" Hades taunted.

I gulped as I was starting to wake up.

I woke with a startle, I just a little having meet Nico father on a pretty sour note. My jump seem to alarm Nico who had apparently hadn't left my side while I sleep. Nico was there is seconds "Will it's ok i'm here,"Nico said soothingly as I tried to calm down my rapid breaths. "Do you wanna talk about it Sunshine?"

"I'm ok, I was just thinking about the quest your father just gave me." I felt like I was being a total deadpan.

"Oh, did he say anything else?" Nico seemed a little worried.

"Yeah, just that he knows that i uh wanna be friends with and if I hurt you that he will personally drag me to the Fields of Punishment but its cool I think he likes me." Nico looked very taken back by this fact.

"Well we better go tell Chiron that you got a quest! I'm so happy for you! You get your first quest!" Nico said grabbing my hand and practically dragging me out of bed.

"Ok, ok, calm down, actually I don't care if you do or not you look so much like you did when you first came to camp like this. You look like someone who hasn't been traumatised," I said although i thought he looked cuter than anybody. After a few seconds of sitting in silence and started walking to the Big House.

I saw the Centar as soon as we walked in, "Chiron, I got a quest."

"Ok, tell me the quest Will." Chiron said impatiently.

"'Tartarus's first survivor, the eldest sun at camp,

shall answer the call,

the one loved most by the only sky son,

the fake will try to stop you,

to the city water and wisdom wanted,

to battle the one whose horn was stolen'.

So yeah that's the prophecy Hades gave me" Will shrugged.

"I'm surprised it's so straightforward" Chiron and Nico said at the same time making me snort.

"Will and I are the people going on the quest, were gonna get a call. Jason is the sky son and he loves Piper most. We're gonna fight Achelous cause Hercules stole one of his horns and then Piper stole his other one but I don't know about the rest." Nico said he was obviously thinking hard.

"I don't know what 'the fake' is but I think 'the city water and wisdom wanted' is Athens because Poseidon and Athena fought over the city." I said.

"Yeah, well now that we figured that out, i'll announce the quest during dinner but until the 'call' we are pretty stuck in place" Chiron said without any show of emotion.

We said our goodbyes and walked out of the Big House hoping that this 'call' would come soon. "So what do you wanna do for now?" Nico asked.

"Well i'm still kinda tired from being disturbed during my nap."

" Okay, well you can go take a nap i'm just gonna go to my cabin and grab my mythomagic cards and a few other things. I'll walk up to the infirmary with my stuff in about 15 minutes' kay?"

"Yeah, that's fine i'll see you later than."

Ok, Bye," and with that Nico started walking away back to cabin 13.

Share this with your friends and if you're reading this you're so beautiful, you're beautiful if you're not reading this but I seriously you're smoken.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry guys i know i'm horrible i didn't mean to not post for sooooo long. Please comment your opinions and any ideas you guys have. And next time I don't update within 2 weeks please spam my account and tell me to get my butt typing. Thanks, but i'm serious spam me do what you gotta do**

Nico

I walked into my cabin thinking to myself 'I wonder if Will is my type' Oh My Gods did i seriously just think that this morning when I woke up he made me so annoyed but now i'm wondering if he's my type. 'He's still very annoying but i think it's cute', what is wrong with me this is gonna be Percy all over again but at least Will is gay.. But you don't even know him that well.

"Ugh" I sighed and walked over to my closet and pulled out two boxes and a suitcase. One box was for my mythomagic cards and figurines. The other box was for clothes for the infirmary, so I put my orange camp half-blood shirt, a pair of blue skinny jeans(they look better than the black ones with my orange shirt) and a pair of green pajamas. The suitcase was for the quest so i put in 5 pairs of black skinny jean, 6 black shirts (3 had skulls on them) and enough socks and underwear to last at least a week. I also put some important things in it like deodorant. I grabbed my box full of cloths and the one filled with mythomagic stuff. When I opened the door i realized it was getting a little cold and regretted leaving my leather jacket in the infirmary. I hurried to the infirmary knowing it was warm inside and in my almost running movements dropped the box of Mythomagic stuff, to my luck nothing not a one thing fell out but the box did open. I flipped the lid closed with my foot so the wind wouldn't blow any of the cards out of the box. With the box of clothes in my right hand, I bent down to grab my Mythomagic box but dropped the box of clothes too when I heard someone give out a cat call.

As I was turning around I heard "Wow, never thought the son of Hades would have such a good looking butt." I heard Drew from the Aphrodite cabin say, I mentally gagged myself. "How about we go to your cabin and you can show me if you're as good a kisser as your look like." Her words were laced heavily with charmspeak.

"No thanks Drew, i have to get to the infirmary."

"Nico come with me instead of going there." This time the charmspeak was even heavier.

"No, i'm just gonna go to the infirmary." She isn't gonna give up is she.

"WHY AREN'T YOU FOLLOWING ME, YOU SHOULD BE IN CABIN 13 WITH ME KISSING ME. I EVEN PUT IN CHARMSPEAK, YOU SHOULDN'T BE PERFECTLY FINE AND UNAFFECTED. WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?" Drew was shouting she was so mad and confused. "THIS IS THE SECOND TIME TODAY FIRST WILL NOW YOU."

I grabbed my boxes off the ground, I started walking towards Drew, I got really close to her and then whispered. "Charmspeak doesn't work on me Honey i'm gay." Then I walked away i figured if there's ever a way for the whole camp to learn something it was to tell Drew so I guess if i don't want anyone to know i'm pretty screwed now. Then my mind started thinking of what everyone would say and I started to worry 'what if nobody wants me around anymore?'. I was just walking into the infirmary at this point.

"Hey, Nico you really didn't run off,"Will the boy who was gonna take a nap said.

"I thought you were taking a nap," I said trying to hide my worry but doing the worst job on the planet.

"Nico what's wrong? You look really worried" Will said and I knew he wouldn't take nothing for an answer.

"I wasn't thinking at the moment and straight up told Drew I was gay and now i know that nobody is gonna like me" I said this as fast as I could.

"Death boy if anything you're gonna be liked more 90% of the Apollo cabin is gay or bi and 99.9% of people are ok with that. Yes i know that it's silly for me to say this to you when i haven't even come out yet but i think since you came out today i'll come out. We can be awkward together. Oh and would you like to go out sometime?" Will said nervously.

I didn't really know what I was doing but I grabbed the collar of his shirt and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" I said with a giant grin.

"Perfect, great, screw it there is no possible way to say how happy i am.


	6. Chapter 6

Since I hadn't updated in ever i decided to put in a second chapter today. Its short but by far my favorite.

 **Will**

"Perfect, great, screw it there is no possible way to say how happy I am." I fumbled to speak i'd just asked Nico out and got kissed by the super hot son of Hades. This has been the best day of my life hands up. After that Nico and I sat down on the floor in the infirmary and played Mythomagic.

"We should start cleaning up it's almost time for dinner and our announcement to the camp," Nico said, he was biting his lip the tell tale sign that he was nervous.

"Nico we don't have anything to worry about, plus if nobody wants anything to do with us we could always play Mythomagic till we die."

"We will not be playing Mythomagic till we die, we'll need something to do after we die to so we will just have to play it in my dad's castle." By the smirk on his I was almost sure the same boy had either done that before or seriously thought about it.

"Sounds perfect" precisely 2 seconds after i said that the dinner bell rang.

….line break :)... **ok this chapter is going in a different way now….**

 **this is nobody's view btw**

Will and Nico walked into the big house hand in hand, either people didn't notice or didn't care and that was fine by them. They'd be leaving in the morning for Athens anyway so if they didn't accept it then they have time to get there arses over it and just learn to roll with it.

Time gap

Will and Nico were both eating there very delicious meals, and holding hands under the table, when Chiron trotted up to the front of the big house.

"Nico, will you please come up here, don't forget to drag Will up here." Everyone laughed execpt the son of Apollo who just got his named used as a joke. "Nico and Will have been given a quest, they will be leaving the first thing in the morning, do you wanna say anything boys?" Chiron asked. They nodded there heads and he went back to his position in the big room.

"So we have an annoncement and its got nothing to do with the quest" Nico said.

"Hi guys guess what, I'm gay," Nico made a shocked face and Will almost lost it right there.

There were mermers all around the big house now. "Will, you're gay too?"

"Yeah, hey you wanna start kissing?" Nico didn't even use words he just grabbed Will's Camp Half-Blood shirt and started kissing him senseless. After about a minute of kissing they came up for air.

"Were also a couple," everything and everyone in the big house was silent, with jaws dropped just looking at the two boys in front of them. Nico and Will both walked to the Hades table and grabbed their food before walking to the infirmary. Once they were in they infirmary and had set their food down they both lost their resolve, and were soon rolling on the floor laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Nico

When both of us finally stopped laughing, we both continued to eat our food, I think we were talking about Pegasus, but I'm not sure because I wasn't paying attention to the conversation. I was too busy paying attention to the white scar on tan skin that starts mid neck and goes down and under his shirt collar.

"Will where did you get this scar?" I asked in a soft tone in case it was a sensitive question.

"During the battle of Manhattan, I was doing my job as battle medic and was trying to get more injured people to the infirmary that we'd set up, when I monster run up behind me and the guy I was healing on stop because he had a broken rib. He did this with his claws," when he said the last line he lifted his shirt to show the full scar. It ran almost the full length of his back, against what my mind said was executable and reached my hands out and ran it over the scar. I didn't like the scar at all, it meant something had hurt Will and that didn't set when with me. When i'd finished running my hands up the scar it disappeared, it disappeared, poof it was gone.

"Will I don't know what happened but the scar disappeared, poof gone you don't have the scar anymore." This wasn't normal scars just don't disappear.

"What were you doing and thinking before it disappeared?" Will said this so calmly it helped me calm down, if the doctor thinks it's alright then I won't worry.

"I ran my hand up and down the scar and I was thinking how I didn't like your scar because I meant something had hurt you," I knew I was blushing now there was no way not to when I was saying that.

"Awww," Will was blushing now. "umm Nico could you take off your shirt?" Now it makes sense why he was blushing to the tips of his ears. I didn't trust my voice to speak so I nodded my head and took of my favorite black shirt.

"Well Nico I think the son of Hades can get rid of scars." That was probably true since I didn't have any scars any more and Will's just vanished.

"How does that even work?"

"Magic," was all Will granted me as a responce.

"I'm going to sleep sleep now we do have a quest tomorrow.

"Ok, good night, don't let the bed bugs bit, acually thats impossible the infirmary won't have bed bugs for as long as I live" Will started as a joke that ended terribly.

"Keep me awake any longer and that won't be for long," I like my sleep he isn't gonna keep me from sleeping i don't care how cute he is.

….time…..

 _Everything is black, blacker than black true endless darkness every which way. Nobody knew, Nobody is ever going to care that I fell into the black endless pit, they call Tartarus. I'm just the gay, time confused, son of Hades, nobody will ever want me, Zeus killed my mother, Hades put us in a stupid hotel where I never aged and never learned about the world. He sent someone else to get us out of the stupid hotel, put us in a stupid school where we almost got killed, let us go to a stupid camp, never even cared when I was crying in his castle. Bianca left me so she could be immortal and be away from her stupid gay little brother, and died. There was a slight sound of running water, the air was like acid, a red tinted light was starting to take over the darkness. The closer I got to the ground the more the fact that I was going to die seemed to wash over me. I'd never been scared of death until I was facing it, people say that death was a peaceful affair or at least that's what most of the spirts said anyway, but for me it seems the death had to make it as terrifing as possible. I could see the ground now with how fast I was falling I would hit the water under me and die. A flying monster came quick as Zeus's lightning bolt, and snached me out of the air and slammed me hard enough into the knock all oxygen from my lungs but still lighter than the fall would have been if it hadn't of snached me. The creachure was saying something._

" _Don't think death will come so easy for… Nico! Nico, please wake up please for me." It started in the old monsters voice and changed to a very worried Will Solace._

I woke with Will shaking my shoulders and yelling my name. As soon as I could I stopped Will from shaking me I pulled him into a tight hug. Neither of us had bothered to put our shirts on and we really didn't even need to. I could feel hot tears and knew Will could feel then since I had my face in the crook of his neck. While I cried and cried until the tears wouldn't come anymore, he just made soothing noises and rubbed small circles in my back. Neither of us said a word, while i cried and Will was there to support me, the tears finally stopped flowing and I fell asleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Nico

When both of us finally stopped laughing, we both continued to eat our food, I think we were talking about Pegasus, but I'm not sure because I wasn't paying attention to the conversation. I was too busy paying attention to the white scar on tan skin that starts mid neck and goes down and under his shirt collar.

"Will where did you get this scar?" I asked in a soft tone in case it was a sensitive question.

"During the battle of Manhattan, I was doing my job as battle medic and was trying to get more injured people to the infirmary that we'd set up, when I monster run up behind me and the guy I was healing on stop because he had a broken rib. He did this with his claws," when he said the last line he lifted his shirt to show the full scar. It ran almost the full length of his back, against what my mind said was executable and reached my hands out and ran it over the scar. I didn't like the scar at all, it meant something had hurt Will and that didn't set when with me. When i'd finished running my hands up the scar it disappeared, it disappeared, poof it was gone.

"Will I don't know what happened but the scar disappeared, poof gone you don't have the scar anymore." This wasn't normal scars just don't disappear.

"What were you doing and thinking before it disappeared?" Will said this so calmly it helped me calm down, if the doctor thinks it's alright then I won't worry.

"I ran my hand up and down the scar and I was thinking how I didn't like your scar because I meant something had hurt you," I knew I was blushing now there was no way not to when I was saying that.

"Awww," Will was blushing now. "umm Nico could you take off your shirt?" Now it makes sense why he was blushing to the tips of his ears. I didn't trust my voice to speak so I nodded my head and took of my favorite black shirt.

"Well Nico I think the son of Hades can get rid of scars." That was probably true since I didn't have any scars any more and Will's just vanished.

"How does that even work?"

"Magic," was all Will granted me as a responce.

"I'm going to sleep sleep now we do have a quest tomorrow.

"Ok, good night, don't let the bed bugs bit, acually thats impossible the infirmary won't have bed bugs for as long as I live" Will started as a joke that ended terribly.

"Keep me awake any longer and that won't be for long," I like my sleep he isn't gonna keep me from sleeping i don't care how cute he is.

….time…..

 _Everything is black, blacker than black true endless darkness every which way. Nobody knew, Nobody is ever going to care that I fell into the black endless pit, they call Tartarus. I'm just the gay, time confused, son of Hades, nobody will ever want me, Zeus killed my mother, Hades put us in a stupid hotel where I never aged and never learned about the world. He sent someone else to get us out of the stupid hotel, put us in a stupid school where we almost got killed, let us go to a stupid camp, never even cared when I was crying in his castle. Bianca left me so she could be immortal and be away from her stupid gay little brother, and died. There was a slight sound of running water, the air was like acid, a red tinted light was starting to take over the darkness. The closer I got to the ground the more the fact that I was going to die seemed to wash over me. I'd never been scared of death until I was facing it, people say that death was a peaceful affair or at least that's what most of the spirts said anyway, but for me it seems the death had to make it as terrifing as possible. I could see the ground now with how fast I was falling I would hit the water under me and die. A flying monster came quick as Zeus's lightning bolt, and snached me out of the air and slammed me hard enough into the knock all oxygen from my lungs but still lighter than the fall would have been if it hadn't of snached me. The creachure was saying something._

" _Don't think death will come so easy for… Nico! Nico, please wake up please for me." It started in the old monsters voice and changed to a very worried Will Solace._

I woke with Will shaking my shoulders and yelling my name. As soon as I could I stopped Will from shaking me I pulled him into a tight hug. Neither of us had bothered to put our shirts on and we really didn't even need to. I could feel hot tears and knew Will could feel then since I had my face in the crook of his neck. While I cried and cried until the tears wouldn't come anymore, he just made soothing noises and rubbed small circles in my back. Neither of us said a word, while i cried and Will was there to support me, the tears finally stopped flowing and I fell asleep in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Will

"Zeus Almighty," I woke with a start, normally I wouldn't use such language but when you wake up because you got water dump on you everything is forgotten. Nico didn't say anything but I heard him grunt.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ZEUS ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING WITHOUT SHIRTS ON TOGETHER?!" Percy yelled. Jason was just standing there dumbfounded.

" Don't you and Annabeth do it all the time, Percy and Jason stop standing there like Will just grew an extra head." Nico mused.

"And its non of your business what we were or weren't doing so why don't you tell us why you're here and we can ask like you never saw anything?" I asked it as a question but I used i tone that meant thats whats gonna happen so get over it. Jason, Percy and Nico all went rigid with my tone, Jason and Percy ran out of the infirmary and Nico got super stiff. "Don't worry i'd never lay a hand meant to hurt on you."

"Good because if you did i'd have to get even by not kissing you for a while," Nico relaxed and turned around.

"Well i'm glad i'm never ever going to hurt you, can I get a kiss before I get up to go to breakfast?" I was expecting a kiss not Nico to shot up from the bed and start running.

"Only if you can catch me," Nico teased.

"Nicoooo," I yelled getting up to run after him, I wanted my kiss and I wanted it now.

 **Nobody's pov**

Nico ran out the door and was soon followed by Will, Nico ran to the big room and grabbed the basket Annabeth was holding for him, he'd texted her before he went to bed last night without Will seeing neither of us really worried about monsters. Percy and Jason hadn't came by for no reason they came to tell Nico everything was ready. He grabbed the basket and kept running, he ran to the forest and to the strawberry fields, he set down the basket, and waited for Will. When Will got there he wrapped his arms around Nico and told him that he wasn't letting go Nico told him he had to if he wanted food. He somewhat begrudgingly let go of Nico, Nico sat down and started to pull out food, he'd gotten everything he needed for breakfast, he'd had Annabeth make egg mc muffins, a small fruit salad, and orange juice.

"Nico you're the best," Will exclaimed

"I already knew that I thought we could have on date before we left on this quest." I may be new to this but Hazel and Annabeth weren't.

We ate mostly in silence stole some kisses but now we were going to have to get going on the quest. We walked to the car in silence both glad that we were together but still didn't want to go. Their friends had all come to see them off and then it hit. Nico felt it like a brick all the life forces around him and the ones in camp leaving their bodies even Wills. Nico would have been terrified if he didn't know he like everyother demigod on earth was about to die. Nico didn't give it a second thought he just turned and looked at Will.

"Will I love you."

"Nico, I love you too."

Then like a flash they all fell to the ground, and their were no more demigods even the immortal hunters were gone.

Nico knew how death worked he knew they would end up waiting years so they could get a boat ride, so thats why he was very confused when they all ended up on the floor of the mansion. Another gift from Hades, and a note that said.

 _There was a super plauge that killed you all, you all have rooms here and all loved ones and friends will be with you._

 _I still hate you heros but if it makes Nico happy so be it._

 _Hades_

Nico told everyone what the note said and went to the room he knew was his to find not only his name on the door but Wills as well.

 **400 years later**

"Lets have a party" Percy yelled.

"No, thats what we did all of last year" everyone gronde.

"I'm going to my room", Nico said, "Will you coming?"

"Yeah" was the only responce he got before

 **I'd say i'm sorry but i'm really not.**


End file.
